1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in the cleaning and storing of the toilet bowl brush, and more particularly, to a toilet bowl brush, cleaning system and which effectively enables the toilet bowl brush to be cleaned, disinfected and stored all in one.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are numerous styles of toilet bowl brush holders. One of which is filly open at the side and allows any waste or fluids on the toilet bowl brush after cleaning the toilet bowl to freely run out onto the floor spreading germs. Another holder has an indent or groove at the bottom of the holder allowing the waste that drains off the toilet bowl brush to gather at the bottom of the holder after every use allowing the waste to produce and spread germs in the bathroom and on the toilet. These containers or holders are designed only to hold or store the toilet bowl brush.
The problem with these toilet bowl brush holders is that they allow more germs to spread throughout the bathroom. These toilet brush holders tend to get knocked over easily and spread toilet waste throughout the bathroom. They also drip the toilet waste that the toilet bowl brush has been sitting in, on the floor or toilet seat when the user chooses to use the brush again causing people to step on it and spread germs throughout the house. Washing the toilet bowl brush in the sink or bathtub allows germs to splatter on the surface of the sink, walls, and person's clothes or floor. Furthermore not cleaning the toilet bowl brush or its holder allows the waste to remain on the toilet bowl brush and to accumulate into the brush holder and potentially spread gems causing the person using the toilet bowl brush to clean out the holder and the toilet brush by hand, which can lead to splattering of the waste again on the sink, walls, person's clothes or floor that can allow more germs to spread. Furthermore none of these toilet bowl brush holders are designed to clean the toilet bowls brush.
There has been a need for a toilet bowl brush cleaning system to enable a user too easily and safely clean, disinfect and store the toilet howl brush that would eliminate the need for hand washing the toilet bowl brush in a sink or bathtub. There has also been the need for a toilet bowl brush cleaning system that does not allow the toilet bowl brush to sit in toilet waste that comes from the toilet bowl. There has also been a need for a toilet bowl brush cleaning system that will be of help in preventing the spreading of more germs.